


Where Anyone Can Read It

by fingalsanteater



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Multimedia, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), questionable decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: All was well in theDames and Bloodfandom. Then, the antis invaded.





	Where Anyone Can Read It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



__

It started innocuously enough, with posts in the ship tag about how pure and beautiful Della and Hazel’s relationship was. At the time, Kristin was on her way to being the BNF for Tumblr’s small, yet growing, _Dames and Blood_ fandom. Everyone followed everyone else at the beginning, reblogging each other’s posts of squee for the show and fostering a tight-knit small fandom environment. Kristin came in a little later, after the stupid portmanteau Delzel caught on for Della/Hazel. Cooler sounding things like Dezel, Dazel, or Hella were just staring them in the face; but, no, they just had to ruin it with that extra L. Delzel it was and Kristin grudgingly accepted it, only occasionally anonymously wanking about how stupid the fandom was for adopting it as the approved smushname. 

It was a fandom built on incest shipping, and the “live and let ship” and YKINMKATO attitudes of the fandom members made everything fairly harmonious. There had been only one major wank in Kristin’s time in the fandom; a fandom newbie tried to seriously apply real world politics, shaming everyone who didn’t consider those politics in their fics and meta posts, to a pulpy show about a hard-boiled, private detective who killed goons with impunity and her sister, her hapless secretary, who was often tied-up by said goons and awaiting rescue. (In season 2, Della bought Hazel a garter holster and small gun, and, in the season finale, turned the tables on the typical formula, killing a thug to save her sister.) This was a fandom that was looking for a good time and escapism, not lectures or hand-wringing about how things worked in the "real world." 

The wait for season 3 was a long one - a year and several months - and Kristin and the rest of fandom were having fun writing fic and meta, making gifsets and videos, and just generally filling up their fandom with tons of fanworks. Kristin had made a fandom friend by the name of ghostlilah and was becoming more and more popular with each new fic she wrote. Anons pestered her for updates, sent her prompts which she often filled, and interacted with her daily. She could expect upwards of thirty nice messages every day and she answered everyone of them.  

* * *

**Guns Get It Done Quicker**

**by cherrymato**

> Della pulled the cloth gag from Hazel’s mouth, dropping it to the concrete floor of the dilapidated warehouse. One of the goons groaned pitifully and Della felt a shudder run through Hazel at the sound. 
> 
> “Cover your ears, sis,” whispered Della, taking Hazel’s hands in hers and bringing them up to her ears. She brushed Hazel’s dark hair back and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.
> 
> Hazel laughed, putting on her bravest face. “You already shot up the place,” she said, smile curling her lip where her lipstick was smeared up onto her cheek. The bloodied cut across her opposite eyebrow made her face seem artfully balanced in a messy, disheveled way. 
> 
> "Think I can’t handle one more bang?” She asked, a flirtatious heat behind her words. 
> 
> Della had never wanted to kiss a person more than she wanted to kiss her sister then. She wanted to get her home, get them both in the shower and… but, she had to take out the trash first. She turned, aimed, and put a bullet right in the goon’s chest. Hazel winced and grimaced, but then spat out a satisfied “Good riddance.”  
> 
> Wasting no time, Della pulled her sister in a deep kiss, their tongues brushing together, a shiver of pleasure cascading down Della’s spine. 
> 
> "I got one more bang for you,” said Della, when they broke apart. “If you think you can handle it.”
> 
> Hazel laughed again. “Sis, you know I can handle anything.” 

* * *

The wanks were mild and the fandom environment was enthusiastic, creative and just plain fun; so, of course, that’s when things all went to shit.

A few months before the premier of season 3, the fandom for _Night Blossoms_ , a much more popular show than _Dames and Blood_ , with a correspondingly large fandom, completely imploded. Kristin heard all about it from her twin sister Jess, who had been a NNF in the _Night Blossoms_ fandom and liked to spam Kristin with live reactions via text even though Kristin had never been particularly interested in the show. 

Everyone lost their collective shit. Tumblr was a was a wreck for weeks, with people not even in the _Night Blossoms_ fandom weighing in on the implications, writing meta on dead lesbians, complaining about the overall shittiness of the show runners, and gleefully reblogging every schadenfreude-y meme related to the fandom’s reaction. 

__

The _Night Blossoms_ fans needed somewhere else to go, and they flocked to the _Dames and Blood_ fandom in droves, bringing with them a culture which eschewed the "live and let ship" and YKINMKATO attitude, and was strangely anti-sex in many ways.  How this attitude flourished in a fandom based on a show about a vampire clan who killed and fucked at least one person per episode, Kristin would never understand. 

The first innocuous posts about Della and Hazel’s pure and beautiful relationship became more explicit in their damnation, with posts popping up the ship tag about how immoral and disgusting incest shippers were. The fandom that was once united began to splinter into, basically, "incest" and "anti-incest" factions. 

* * *

 

* * *

Kristin didn't really want Jess coming over to the fandom and discovering she wasn’t actually reading and writing gen case fic about the sisters being badass and not kissing. Sure, Kristin had a separate blog for her Delzel shipping, but it would be hard to keep her shipper squee in check if her sister wanted to join the fandom.

She and Jess had never really shared a fandom, save for Harry Potter when they were in their teens and first discovered fandom. But, Kristin had publicly shipped Harry/Draco and Harry/Luna and privately shipped various Weasleycest ships, while her sister seemed to only be interested in Remus/Sirius and Marauders era fic that Kristin didn’t care about.

She’d always wanted to share a fandom and a ship with Jess, but their tastes had seemingly grown farther apart as they aged. Kristin had always been afraid to share her incest shipping preferences with her sister - afraid she'd laugh at her, afraid that she'd condemn her, afraid she'd realize something about her twin that Kristin wanted no one to ever know.  

And, it didn't help that they barely talked. Ten years ago Jess decided to stay home and go to community college while Kristin decided she wanted to get out of their podunk town and do something more. It was catalyst for their not quite estrangement. Kristin didn't like to think of it as estrangement. It was just... growing up, finding your own way without your twin sister by your side or dogging your steps. They saw each other at holidays and texted on occasion and that seemed, to Kristin, like a normal, adult way to interact with your sibling. Because Kristin was a normal and not be weird about her sister in any way.     

* * *

“Okay, okay,” said Kristin, laughing so hard she wheezed the words. “It’s between these two.”

She spread out the four white cards and the corresponding black card and tapped her finger on her temple to indicate she was deep in thought. In reality, she was a little drunk and needed some time to let the two-parter sink in her brain.

Cards Against Humanity was a time-honored Christmas family tradition, going strong for three years. After dinner, they filled up their drinks with double shots of whatever alcoholic drinks were flowing that year and sat down to play a few rounds while getting increasingly more drunk. You kind of had to be drinking to play the game with your family, because it lessened the blow of thinking about your mom playing a card about “orgies with giant dicked centaurs that shoot come like fountains” or whatever fucked up card they dredged out of the huge deck their family had accumulated.

“Do you need to read them again,” slurred Aunt Nicki, who was on her fifth glass of wine. The glass looked more like a large bowl balanced precariously on a thin stem.

Kristin took another drink. “Um, yeah. First one: You haven’t truly lived until you’ve experienced doing it in the butt and –” Kristin started snickering and continued the sentence with her voice tight to keep from laughing harder – “Yoshi’s huge egg laying cloaca at the same time.”

Most of the table laughed, but her mom wore a confused look.

“That’s stupid. What’s a cloaca?” 

Kristin started to answer, faux outraged that her mom didn’t get it, but Jess cut in. “It’s like, the thing, the butthole-slash-egghole for birds and lizards.” 

“Oh,” said her mom, who doubly didn’t get it, because she didn’t even know who Yoshi was. 

“Anyway,” said Kristin, “next one. You haven’t truly lived until you’ve experienced –” and here Kristin began to laugh hard because this set of cards was so relevant to her secret interests – “swiftly achieving orgasm and incest at the same time.” 

Everyone laughed at that one because it was the perfect outrageous and disgusting card set to play at a table full of your family.

Kristin sighed dramatically. “Tough choice,” she said, “because you know Yoshi is my favorite, but I also really love incest.” 

She didn’t even think about what she’d said until her brother Daniel called her out. “Dude, not really the best thing to say at a table full of your family.” 

Jess swatted him on the top of his head with her cards and made a sound like a siren. “Wee-woo! Rule breaker! No shaming the other players during a game. That’s a penalty.”

“Damn it,” said Daniel, poring his beer into Kristin’s half-full glass of wine and chugging it. Rule breakers had to mix their drink and the drink of the person they’d offended and choke it down in one go. Then (if this wasn't what sent them running for the bathroom), they were forced to stumble to the kitchen to fix the person they'd shamed another drink. 

“Bring me a vodka cranberry this time, light on the vodka,” Kristin told him while he was still gagging on the taste of their mixed drinks.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little incest anyway,” Jess added, making Daniel and the rest of the table eye her incredulously, though no one said anything lest they face a penalty too. If the whole table shamed anyone, everyone had to mix drinks and no one wanted to risk getting a taste of the Jager their cousin Terry was drinking like some kind of masochist. 

Kristin’s face was hot and she hoped it looked like too much wine rather than embarrassment. She felt naked, having just revealed her most shameful secret to family and hoping they weren't thinking too hard on it. 

“I was just joking anyway,” Kristin said, trying to mitigate the feeling of being completely exposed. “But,” she added making up her mind finally, “I’m gonna have to go with the incest one, just because it’s perfect for the situation.” She waved her hand, motioning to her family, trying for flippant and unconcerned. Cool, she was going to keep it cool like Jess was doing. Jess was always cool. 

“Yes!” Jess screamed, reaching across the table and snatching her black card. “Suck it, losers. I only need one more to win!” 

“Ugh,” Terry moaned, “You knew it was hers.” 

Kristin rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we're playing on teams.” 

Jess reached out for a high-five and Kristin returned it with enthusiasm just to piss Terry off. 

“That’s right, Terry. We’re in it together just to ensure you lose, you whiner,” Jess said and winked. Kristin snorted while her stomach took a nose-dive at the almost flirtatious nature of Jess’ wink.

Terry started to complain but Mom interrupted, reaching for a card and knocking over the whole pile. 

“Hush,” she told Terry, “and grab me a black card.”

Kristin silently thanked her for the distraction, and hoped it was a short card. Mom was in no shape for reading anything complex.

* * *

                                                       

After Christmas, work got busy for Kristin and she was staying later and sleeping longer. She had less time for fandom, so she completely missed the debut of sinningsideup, who broke into the Dames and Blood fandom with a shitpost in “fic” format.

__

It was mean-spirited and incendiary; it was the antithesis of the previous fandom environment. And, for some reason, people fucking loved it.

The days of shipping Delzel in peace were over; within a month, the new, anti-incesters latched onto what they called Fartin (the fandom apparently had something against decent portmanteaus), shipping a very minor criminal character named Freddie with a minor police captain character named Martin. Della and Hazel were the base for the fandom, and the antis bypassed them completely to ship something they touted as pure, wholesome and progressive.

Some mutuals who Kristin had followed since the beginning started hand-wringing over how wrong they had been to ship incest, while some doubled down on the kink and started writing more and more cracky and outrageous fics just to spite the anti-incesters.

* * *

  **Take Me Out to the Ball Game**

**by fresoteric**

> When Hazel connected with the bat, the firm smack on her pert, round bottom sent her sky high. She flew, farther than she had ever flown, out-out-out past the infield and... into the firm leather maw of a catcher's mitt. 
> 
> "I've got you now, sis," said Della, and Hazel felt at home, scooped up by her sister-mitt, both ball and glove manufactured using the same leather hide of their mother cow.
> 
> Hazel wiggled a bit in the glove, rubbing against Della who creaked out a leatherly groan. 
> 
> "Oh baby, you always feel so good every time I catch you," Della moaned. 
> 
> Della had caught a lot of other balls, but Hazel was never jealous. She knew her stitches were the only ones that made Della come. 

* * *

__

* * *

Though she'd embraced her BNF-ness, Kristin was a lurker at heart, and she quietly kept on just the same as she had been and hoped to avoid attracting too much attention. It helped she had been busy in real life and not posting as much, but she was too big a name in the fandom to stay off the radar for long. She posted a new ficlet in anticipation of the new season coming up in May and received her usual slew of kudos and positive comments.   

That’s also when she got her first anti-incest flame. 

* * *

> **sinningsideup left the following comment on Ten Days and Counting**
> 
> _I can't believe you'd post this where anyone can read it. You are ruining the integrity of Della and Hazel's characters, WHO ARE SISTERS, by making them act out your incest fantasies. You should be ashamed. And also incest is illegal, so you are breaking the law by posting this._

* * *

In her non-fandom life, Kristin liked to think she had skin thick as an elephant's. (She wasn't sure this was actually true, but, man, fake it 'til you make it.) In fandom, however, she knew she was practically skinless, especially when it came to her incest kink. She knew she was a target and she'd prepared herself mentally, but the metaphorical water she thought she'd splash on any flames turned to steam in an instant.

Kristin read the notification email two more times. The light from her phone blurred the words and her heart beat hard and heavy, sound audible in her ears. She wanted to write a scathing rebuttal, a rebuke equal in vitriol and disdain; she wanted to spill her soul and own up, less a confession and more a confirmation.  _Yes, you've caught me. I am playing out my incest fantasies for everyone to see._

But, strangely, most of all, she wanted to call Jess. She'd always been the quick one, the one who could turn an insult around and make it sting ten times worse. That's what Kristin needed, but it would require explaining her involvement in fandom and revealing her fic, which was her worst possible nightmare. 

She called Jess anyway. 

“Wow,” said Jess with a hint of sarcasm, answering on the first ring, “she lives and she actually calls her poor, lonesome sister. What did I do to deserve this?”

That just served to pile guilt on Kristin's already troubled mind, because it was true that she rarely called Jess. Just texts here and there, or a meme sent from her family friendly, incest-less Tumblr blog on occasion. But, that wink at Christmas had done something to awaken Kristin's desire to know her sister again, their years of barely talking weighing heavily on her heart. The guilt had actually made it made it easier to pick up the phone and attempt to lean on her sister for support.    

"I'm sorry," she said, meaning it in many different ways, some of which she cared not to examine closely. 

"Aw, Krissy," Jess said, invoking a childhood nickname Kristin had left behind her when they'd gone to a high school in a new town. It brought her back to childhood, when she and Jess were the poster children for twins, inseparable sisters who finished each other's thoughts and wore each other's clothes.

Jess said quietly, almost a whisper, "Don't be sorry. I know you have a life." 

She did have a life, but it should have been a life that involved Jess.

"Remember when you were my life?" Kristin asked, the words in her mouth feeling like she'd unearthed them from the grave, nightmarish in their vulnerability, gritty and filthy with the thoughts they brought to the surface of Kristin's mind. She was a seventeen again, the day before she left for college, and curled around Jess in her bed, tracing with her fingers the bare skin of sister's stomach where her shirt had rucked up, trying keeping thoughts like "What if I just touched her a little lower" at bay.    

There was a sharp intake of breath. Jess was quiet a moment. Then she swallowed thickly and said, plainly, firmly, "You’ve always been mine. My life." 

Kristin wasn't shocked at the admission, but it did shake her. She felt awake suddenly, full of a nervous energy she couldn't exactly place, couldn't tamp down. She wondered how many times Jess had been hurt when Kristin ignored her phone calls, how terrible she must have felt when Kristin waited days to respond to her texts, how much she hated Kristin’s excuses for not coming to visit or telling Jess she couldn’t visit that weekend.    

"I-" Kristin started, but had no idea how to continue. 

"It's okay," Jess said.

The line was silent for too long, neither of them knowing how to continue. There was a time when they could talk for hours about inconsequential bullshit and have serious, deep discussions. Now they could barely keep it together for a few minutes.

Kristin tried to lighten it up in an effort to move the conversation forward. 

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen Bob," she said in a teasing tone. Bob was Jess' grouchy cat, who barely tolerated affection and liked to lay close to you, but annoyingly just out of petting range. 

Jess cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah." She paused and Kristin heard her shift the phone. She worried she'd made a misstep, trying to lighten it up so quickly after that rough patch of sentimentality.  However, Jess continued sarcastically, “He meows a dirge every day for you. He cries for you, his other treat giver."

Snickering, Kristin said, “Maybe I should roll my rock back and make an appearance?”  

“He’d think it was a miracle, for sure.”

Conversation flowed easier then, and they made firm plans for Kristin to drive the three hours to visit Jess in two weeks for a long weekend. The longer they talked, the better Kristin felt. She mentally kicked herself for keeping a distance. She could do this and it would not be weird. Kristin would not make it weird. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” Jess said as a goodbye. Kristin vaguely recognized it as a reference to something, but it wasn’t until later, when she was on the verge of sleep, that she realized it was something Hazel had jokingly said to Della in the last episode of season two.

Later the next day, Kristin had the idea to just delete the shitty comment on her fic and forget it. She had been hoping against hope that comment would be a one-off, but she found sinningsideup had been busy, leaving comments on every one of her fics. Some of them verged on complimentary, if they hadn't been bracketed by moans about ills of incest. Kristin found her Tumblr inbox inundated with anons as well, and, though she'd seen worse insults from anons, it was still disheartening.

__

Taking a deep breath, she tried to cling to the good feeling that talking to Jess the night before had left her with. She deleted all the comments and hoped not reacting would put them off.

She thought she might warn ghostlilah that she’d become a target, just in case they went after her too. Ghostlilah was not a fic writer and was only a MNF just by virtue of being cest-for-life/cherrymato’s friend. However, in her haste to delete her nasty anons, she had missed that ghostlilah had been sending her messages.

Ghostlilah provided her the link to the post and Kristin clicked through, stomach in her throat.  

__

* * *

Kristin’s brain flipped a switch, turning over with a rumble and whine like a stubborn engine, and all she could do was laugh. She had to give it to sinningsideup. A callout post aping on the infamous Spiders Georg meme was, while not particularly clever, not only fun for the whole anti-incest side of fandom, but nostalgically funny for the incest side of fandom as well. Even people who were seemingly on Kristin’s side reblogged it with comments like, “This is so mean, but funny af.”

Kristin laughed, but she felt sick. Just like that, she was a laughingstock in her beloved fandom.

* * *

__

* * *

Blocking sinningsideup felt good. She blocked every person who reblogged sinningsideup’s post and agreed with the sentiment (roughly three-quarters of them). She reblogged a few Delzel gifsets, some cute animal videos, and pretty pictures of nature. As helpless as she felt otherwise, the power to basically tell the antis to fuck off by pretending to be in on the joke too, blocking their asses, and then carrying on as normal was freeing.

To cheer herself up, she texted Jess little messages and observations throughout the day and her mood improved every time Jess responded back.

Two weeks went fast, and Kristin was making the drive much too early on a Friday morning to visit Jess.

“You’re here early,” Jess said when Kristin walked in. She was curled up on the couch, hair still a mess from sleep and wearing a stained t-shirt and sweat pants with a hole in the thigh, that small patch of skin strangely tantalizingly to Kristin.  

She pushed the thought away and plopped down next to Jess, leaning into her and resting her head on Jess' shoulder.

“I know,” Kristin said. “I decided to just to get where I wanted to go instead of sleeping in.”

Jess yawned. “Well, there’s coffee if you want some.

“Yeah, just a sec,” Kristin murmured, and wrapped her arms around Jess in a hug. A second turned into minutes, and she relished the feel of Jess’ warm, soft body in her arms and ignored the feelings that threatened to rise up in her. She'd told herself she wouldn't make this weird. 

“I missed you,” Jess murmured, causing Kristin’s heart to jump. She hoped Jess couldn't feel how hard it was pounding. She stiffened and pulled back, afraid. 

The promise of caffeine gave Kristin a good excuse to head into the kitchen and they detangled after just a moment longer. Thankfully, Jess seemed to think nothing of Kristin's reaction, following her into the kitchen to make more coffee for herself and chatting casually. 

They bummed around the apartment until mid-afternoon. Kristin gave Bob treats as he weaved in and out her legs meowing like he hadn't been fed in twenty years and they all watched laughably bad ghost movies on Netflix - even Bob, who, as normal, sat just out of reach of her hand which was just itching to pet his silky fur.

Later, Kristin and Jess walked down the street to a hole-in-the-wall which served breakfast all day and had some omelets and maybe a few too many Bloody Marys.

They stumbled back up the three flights of stairs to Jess’ door, leaning on each other even though they were only just a smidge beyond tipsy. When they reached the door, Kristin pressed herself to Jess’ back and reached around into Jess’ pocket to pull out her keys, her other hand resting on Jess’ hip and pulling her flush against her body. She did it without thinking, but the intimacy of the act struck her just as her hand found the keys. Her mind flashed to a time an ex-girlfriend had done the exact same thing, her ex pushing Kristin against the door and kissing thoroughly before they’d even gotten the door open.

Stomach twisting tightly, Kristin suddenly felt hot all over at the memory and the similarities to their current position. This caused her hand to freeze where it was, stuck down in Jess’ small pocket, gripping Jess’ hips in her hands. She rested her hot face in between Jess’ shoulder blades for a brief moment, trying to clear her head, taking deep steady breaths, but that only served to increase the intimacy. She could feel Jess’ heart beating as quick as her own.  

It seemed they stayed like that forever, but it was only a minute or so before they broke apart, Kristin with the keys in hand.

“Find what you were looking for?” Jess asked, turning to Kristin with a sarcasm laced grin betrayed by her wide brown eyes and breathlessness.

Kristin jangled the keys in her face and unlocked the door. They both fell onto the couch, stomachs full of afternoon breakfast and alcohol. Head swimming not from alcohol, but from thoughts of kissing her sister, Kristin closed her eyes and hoped to find some solace with only the spots that flickered in the dark behind her eyelids.

Of course, that’s when she remembered something she’d forgotten to do.

“Shit,” she said with some urgency, welcoming the distraction her mind pulled to the surface. Jess looked on her with askance.

“What?”

Kristin was already digging around in her purse for her phone. “There’s a job that closes tomorrow that I wanted to apply for. I’ve been so damn – where the hell is my phone? Oh, there it is.” She pulled out her phone and pulled up the browser. “I’ve been so busy that I completely forgot. It’ll just take a sec; my information is already in their system.”

Jess asked, “What’s the job?”

“It’s pretty much –” Kristin hit apply on the company’s website and a message popped up that stated their site did not support mobile web browsers.

“Damn it,” she said.

“What’s wrong? Did it close already?”

Kristin shook her head. “No. Their stupid site doesn’t support mobile. Hey, you think I can borrow your laptop?”

Something like uncertainty flashed across Jess’ face, but she said, “Sure,” and went to her bedroom to grab it. 

“It’ll be real quick – maybe ten minutes,” Kristin assured her. “Then we can watch another stupid movie.”

“Alright,” Jess said, “just don’t snoop in my 'family pics' folder. That’s where I keep my porn."

Kristin laughed. "Tease. Now you've got me curious." 

Jess didn't miss a beat, leaning into Kristin's space to press a kiss to the top her head. "Only because you're so fun to tease," she said, when she pulled away, leaving Kristin feeling off-kilter and wanting more than just a quick kiss to the mess of hair piled on her head.

Jess added, "I’m going to take a quick shower and try to wake up for more shitty CGI jumpscares, so be good.”

"Hurry back," said Kristin, kicking herself for totally making a normal sisterly interaction into something wrong in her mind.

She starting typing the browser address, which started with a _t_ , mind still completely on Jess.

Kristin’s blood ran cold.

There was no way Jess knew that cest-for-life was her; she never put any information on her blog that could identify her in any way. But, Jess wasn’t into Delzel, so there was no way she could be reading her blog for any other reason but that it was Kristin’s blog.  

Jess knowing cest-for-life was Kristin was scaring the hell out of her. She was so beyond freaked out that it took her a second to recognize the other name in the browser history.

The blood in her went went from cold, skipped right over ice like a stone, and became liquid nitrogen which threatened to crack her into pieces. It was impossible. She couldn’t believe her sister could be that asshole – that troll who made her feel like shit. But, it was obvious from the history that sinningsideup was a side blog of Jess’.

Kristin didn’t look at the blog. Not that she had any scruples about looking, she just didn’t want to know what her sister had been up to since she’d blocked her. She closed the laptop, job application forgotten, and listened to the sound of the shower running, her mind going in circles.

Was Jess just playing games with her and knew who cest-for-life was? Or, did she really believe what she was saying? Did she just like fucking with people? Well, she did enjoy fucking with people, that much was evident by her blog, which stated she was 20 when in reality she was 29. (And how was that for a laugh? They used to lie about their ages to seem older, now they lied to seem younger.)

She couldn’t stay here any longer, not with her emotions in a whirl. There was no way she could confront Jess now, if ever. She needed space to think.

Jess came out to the living room, hair wet and towel barely covering her body.

She asked, “Finished already?”

“What?” Kristin responded, before she realized Jess was referring to the application. “Um, yeah. Told you it was quick.”

She stuttered a bit with her response and Jess’ brow furrowed with concern. “Are you okay?”

This was Kristin’s chance. She was a terrible liar, but still something came pouring out of her mouth. “No,” she said, that much the truth. “My friend just texted me and said she was - was, uh. She was in a car accident. She’s in, um, the hospital.”

Jess’ concerned look deepened. “Oh shit. Is she okay?”

Kristin kept on lying. “I’m not sure, but I kind of want to go home and see her. Do you mind?”

“Are you kidding? No way. Go see your friend.”

Kristin practically ran out of there, only pausing to give Jess a quick hug. She almost confessed then, because she couldn’t stand the thought of leaving with this dark cloud hanging over her head. She had wanted to get close to Jess again, not pull away from her.

The long drive home gave her time to think, however. When she left Jess’ apartment, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do with the information that her own sister was trolling her, but, by the time she made it home, she had a plan.

She was going to troll her troll.

Operating under the assumption Jess had no idea who cest-for-life actually was, Kristin unblocked her. A quick glance at her blog showed Jess had just been reblogging basic anti bullshit and making perfunctory posts about how Delzel was the worst and if you shipped incest you were sinning.

* * *

__

 

She had never been much of a troll, but Kristin thought she succeeded in getting under sinningsideup/Jess’ skin. Sinningsideup didn’t message her back, though Jess did send a quick text to see if Kritsin's friend was doing okay.

It was difficult to reconcile her sister with this anti who was helping fuck up her fandom, but she wasn’t going to leave it with just one attempt to unsettle her. She was working on the next step in her plan, but then she didn’t need one, because sinningsideup responded to her first.

“Ok. Tell me more about your incest fantasies,” sinningsideup said, and Kristin was at a loss. It could be a trick. Jess could be planning on posting their messages to each other on her sinningsideup blog. But, if she were going to do that, she likely would have already posted their previous conversation. Unless she was trying to gather more receipts. Ugh, it was too much to think about. 

If anything, this made it clear that Jess had no idea her own sister was behind the screen.

Suddenly full of restless energy, Kristin set aside her laptop and got out of bed. Her mind was weirdly blank, but her body felt compelled to move. She thought maybe she'd eat something, but when she went to the kitchen she found nothing appealing. Within the empty haze of her mind, the lone thought she'd been trying to avoid shone through. She was tempted to take her sister up on her offer, to wear her anonymity like a mask and reveal her darkest secrets to the one person she never could. 

She could never tell Jess any of this without that anonymity, because Jess was who fueled her fantasies.

Kristin settled back into bed, her stomach in hot knots. She took a deep breath and pulled up Tumblr messaging. 

"So, you really want to hear about my fantasies," cest-for-life said. She didn’t wait for Jess to respond, blindly typing the next part, powering through her cathartic half confession, half fantasy. "Well, in them, I have this twin sister. We are on vacation and we have to share a bed..."

She told sinningsideup, her sister Jess, every fantasy she’d ever repressed, from the mundane to the outrageous. In her simplest fantasies, the ones that could be true if only, they were together, far away from their normal life, where no one knew them. Kristin’s hair was dyed an ashy blond and it looked terrible against her skin. It served to make them look less like twins, and they laughed when people “mistook” them as sisters, kissing each other to prove they weren’t.

She wondered what Jess was thinking on the other end of the screen, just a few hours away. Was she disgusted by cest-for-life’s lust for her “fantasy” sister? Did images of Kristin herself come unbidden to Jess’ mind? Was she clutching her stomach in laughter at how pathetic Kristin was, spilling her guts to a stranger who had mocked her?

There was no response to her messages, and, after an hour, Kristin didn’t think her anxiety could get much worse. At this point she’d even take a flippant “ew” to silence.

And, because Kristin was a masochist as well as completely pathetic and sick, she tried to break the silence by calling Jess.

The phone rang and rang, and for the first time, Jess didn’t answer. Kristin texted her to ask what she was up to, but she didn’t answer that either even though she was always quick with a response. Kristin could only assume she was so disgusted by cest-for-life laying out all her fantasies in graphic detail that she disconnected for a while.

Kristin idly scrolled her dash and poked around the Dames and Blood kinkmeme for new prompts for several hours until her eyes burned with the need for sleep. Neither sinningsideup nor Jess had answered her, which filled Kristin with a cold dread. Even if Jess never found out cest-for-life was her, Kristin would know that her sister knew her darkest desires and thought she was disgusting.  

Tossing and turning all night, Kristin maybe caught about an hour of sleep in total before a knocking at her door in the early morning jarred her from a hazy half-awake dream. She pulled out a sweater from her chair laundry pile and shrugged it on as she shuffled to the door.

The knocking ceased the closer she came to the door and she hoped who it was had just gone away. When she peaked through the peephole, her breath stilled in her lungs. Jess was standing outside her door, looking exhausted and disheveled, like she hadn’t slept either and had just madly driven three hours to be at Kristin’s door.

Leaning her head against her door and attempting to control her breathing, Kristin idly wondered if she could just pretend Jess wasn’t there. But, worry over what might have brought Jess to her apartment won out. Even though any family issues could have been communicated via a phone call or text, there was still that niggling doubt that something horrible had happened to mom or dad or Daniel and Jess was here to break some terrible news.

“Come on, Krissy,” Jess said, the desperation edging into her voice turning Kristin's insides to jelly.  

Opening the door quickly, Jess pushed her way inside.

“What is it?” Kristin asked, disturbed by Jess’ wide, red-rimmed eyes.

Jess grabbed Kristin by the shoulders, and just for a moment, long enough to make Kristin shudder under her hands, seemingly stared right through the mask she always had in place when Jess touched her. Kristin was sure Jess was seeing how she’d cracked herself open the night before.

Jess closed her eyes, and took a breath. Then she leaned in and kissed Kristin.

Her lips pressed against Kristin’s slack mouth, the shock of the kiss sending her brain into a spiraling panic.

Pulling away harshly, Kristin scrambled back and out of Jess’ desperate grasp.

“What the hell!” Kristin yelled, self-preservation the only thing on her mind. It didn’t matter that Jess had initiated the kiss, Kristin was so sure it was some mistake or joke and saving face was all she could think to do. She’d been hiding her feelings for so long, it was still all she knew.

“Krissy,” said Jess, her nickname on Jess’ lips sounding like a plea. “It was – Kristin, it was me, wasn’t it? I mean, it was me. Who you were messaging last night. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Kristin sat down heavily in a chair at the tiny kitchen table, knees trembling.

“What?” She asked weakly, because her sister’s words were part confession and part question and she was having trouble parsing them. And, she needed time to sort out her own confession, if it came to it.

It took Jess a minute to answer. Kristin could see she was trembling as well, but she made no move to sit down.

Finally, she said, words spilling out like she couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to, “You know that asshole in the Dames and Blood fandom that goes by sinningsideup? It’s me. I was trolling the fandom. Um, and you specifically.” She paused, and looked to Kristin for an outburst, a reaction, but Kristin felt numb. When she had confessed her sins to sinningsideup, she though it was anonymous; Jess wasn’t supposed to ever know it was her.

“Why?” Kristin asked.

“I-” Jess started, but Kristin interrupted.

“Why would you post such shitty things? Why did you ask me to tell you my fantasies? And,” Kristin was standing now, advancing on her sister who wore a startled look, “and why the fuck did you kiss me? Is this some kind of joke to you?”

“No,” Jess denied vehemently, shaking her head vigorously “it wasn’t a joke! I just – you never called me, you never texted.” She stopped and sucked in a breath. “I wanted just a small bit of - of the attention you paid your fandom. No, no,” and then she added more quietly, in a pained voice that Kristin had never heard, “I wanted all your attention.”

Kristin bowled right over her words, ignoring the content, anger and embarrassment and shame still burning her up. “I told you everything!” She cried.  “Every little fantasy I ever had about you and now you throw it back in my face with a kiss?” She and Kristin were chest to chest now. “You weren’t ever supposed to know I was the one confessing to you.”

Jess was visibly taken aback. “Wait,” she said, “you knew it was me? Everything you said – you knew it was me?”

Kristin deflated a bit, caught out by the words she’d meant not to say. “Since last weekend. I –”

Jess leaned her head on Kristin’s shoulder, derailing her train of thought. “You knew it was me,” Jess mumbled. “This is so fucked up.”

“Yeah,” agreed Kristin, losing the strength to hash out these dramatic revelations any longer. “It is fucked up.” She gathered her sister in her arms, drained and just… wanting. Wanting to be near her. Wanting her.  

Jess’ face was against her neck now, and she breathed hotly against Kristin’s skin, sending sparks through her whole body.

“I still want to kiss you,” Jess said with a rawness that broke Kristin’s heart. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

Kristin drew back from Jess, tilted her chin and searched her face. Her desire was reflected there, and was exhilarating and frightening to know that Jess’ need mirrored her own.

“Please,” said Jess, and Kristin did not deny herself or her sister any longer. 

The kiss was tentative at first, just a slight brush of lips. It could have been chaste, just a kiss between sisters, if it weren't for the heat between Kristin's legs and the tightness of her belly. Jess' hands settled on Kristin's hips, and her firm grip emboldened Kristin to take it further. She knew Jess wasn't going to push her away, so she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to Jess, entwining their tongues and moaning in Jess' mouth. Jess whimpered, needy and full of desire, and Kristin's knees wobbled at the sound.

"Wait," said Kristin, pulling only far enough away that her lips still almost brushed against Jess'.

 Jess groaned. "Don't," she begged. "Please don't say stop."

Kristin kissed her again, just to reassure her that she still was on board, and Jess melted into her arms.

"It's just," said Kristin, peppering Jess' face and jaw with kisses, "can we - can we..." She couldn't say it, the warring wrongness and rightness of kissing her sister, of wanting more than just kissing, tying her tongue.

"Yes," said Jess anyway, knowing what Kristin wanted and needing it too. She pulled Kristin back towards the couch and down they went, Jess sinking into the cushions and Kristin following. She found her sister's mouth again with her own and there they stayed.    

* * *

 

Sinningside became the face for anti reform, though many rightfully called the blog a troll who'd now decided to start trolling the other side.

Ironically, sinningsideup eventually became a bastion for the argument "fiction doesn't equal reality."

 

Kristin and Jess laughed a long, long time when that post became popular. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblrs present in this work are fictitious, created by me, and exist only for purposes of this fic at this time; resemblance to any Tumblr, active or deleted, is either coincidental or satirical. The Ao3 screen names present in this work are fictitious and, at this time, belong to no one on Ao3; resemblance to any fanauthor, active or deleted, on any archive, is purely coincidental. Thanks to S for the name cest-for-life. 
> 
> The fandoms of _Dames and Blood_ and _Night Blossoms_ are also fictitious; resemblance to any fandom, past or present, is completely intentional and I enjoyed sticking in a few of my favorite fandom, uh, events, if you will. Thanks to my friend for the canon name _Dames and Blood_. 
> 
> All the images in this work were created and edited by me, save for the icons that cest-for-life, sinningsideup, ghostlilah, and denarbio use, and the smashed champagne bottle (though I did think about taking a bottle and smashing it just for this fic). I found those particular images by searching google, and no infringement of any kind is intended. 
> 
> As a final note, I've always wanted to do mixed-media sort of fic despite not being skilled in photo manipulation, and I was excited by the opportunity this assignment gave to try my hand. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
